I Have A Boyfriend
by Divergent 338
Summary: I'm sorry, but I have a boyfriend
1. Deeks' POV

**Just some short sweet Densi fluff, hope you like it! Thanks to Rach who reviewed my story Someone Else's and said she wanted me to write anything CANON Densi one shots. So Rach, here ya go!**

* * *

><p>Deeks remembers it so clearly, that time, only days after they'd had that case that required them to go undercover and Kensi had revealed those grim details of her time on the streets to him.<p>

He was grabbing them some lunch at one of those hideous fast food places she loved and she was waiting for him, standing beside her SRX. As he'd come towards her, a man had approached and boldly asked her out. Kensi had glanced in Deeks direction, but hadn't seen him, and politely turned the guy down. But he'd insisted asking if she had a boyfriend, saying that she would have a great time with him. Deeks was one step away from punching the guy across the jaw when Kensi had replied saying that things were complicated but she wouldn't trade a single second of complicated for him. The jerk had shrugged saying it was her loss and walked away, so Deeks walked up to Kensi and handed her the burger she'd wanted, pretending he hadn't heard the conversation.

Later that day when he was sitting on her couch with her snuggled up against him, he broached the subject with a simple "Kens?"

When she had looked up at him quizzically, he smiled and pressed a kiss to her nose. "I wouldn't trade a single second of this either."

This time was different, with Sam and Callen in Georgia because of the toxins in Callen's body, he and Kensi were handling all of the cases that came in.

They had just wrapped up a case and she was in the interrogation room of the boatshed thanking a Marine who had been a witness, and Deeks was waiting for her in the main room, watching her on the plasma TV.

Just as she was telling the Marine he was free to go, the guy had interrupted her saying he hoped he wasn't being to forward, but he was wondering if she would like to pick up some dinner and maybe talk for a bit.

Deeks had felt his body stiffen, knowing this guy wasn't a jerk or a pervert like the one at the fast food restaurant, but this had been the first time since they went all in for a guy to ask her out, _right in front of him_.

Kensi had smiled sweetly at the Marine and said those words that immediately eased Deeks' heart and made the respectable Marine back off. "I'm sorry, but I have a boyfriend."

After she had led the Marine out of the boatshed and turned to Deeks, he returned her grin and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips to hers just once before whispering softly into her ear. "And I have a girlfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Hope you like it! Please review!<strong>


	2. Kensi's POV

**Just a quick follow-up from Kensi's perspective because you guys liked this so much, enjoy! And please review.**

* * *

><p>She was standing by her SRX, foot tapping impatiently against the pavement. Where the hell was Deeks with her burger.<p>

The guy approached without her even noticing. Her thoughts still on the last case they'd had, the case that made Kensi spill even her most damning secrets to Deeks, letting him see more then just the best of her.

"Hey there, gorgeous!" He'd exclaimed, leaning back on her car. "What do you say that you and I grab some food? I'll make it worth your while, promise."

Instinctively Kensi glanced back towards the restaurant checking for Deeks, not seeing him she turned back toward to the guy. "Sorry, not today."

"Come on sweetness! You have a boyfriend? Because I promise, you and I would have a great time, you'd be forgetting his name before long."

Standing up straight, Kensi faced the guy head on. "My situation is complicated at best, but I wouldn't change one single second of complicated for you."

Shrugging he walked away from her. "Fine by me, your loss."

Not even close, she thought leaning back against the car. Just a moment later Deeks appeared and Kensi couldn't and didn't want to conceal the smile that lit up her face when he handed her the burger, the smile she gave only him. She'd gotten into the car deciding he hadn't heard the conversation.

So later when they were curled up on her couch watching some godawful TV that she loved for whatever reason he tightened beneath her and she heard a "Kens?"

She looked up at him eyebrows raised and he had smiled and leaned down to kiss her nose. "I wouldn't trade a single second of this either." He whispered and with a smile Kensi rested her head back against his chest, slowly letting herself drift asleep.

After they went all in guys still asked her out, she wasn't expecting that to stop, but the first time one asked her to dinner right in front of Deeks, Kensi was momentarily taken by surprise.

The guy wasn't a bad one, an honorable Marine who'd spent time over seas. He wasn't lacking in the looks department either, definitely fitting the tall, dark, and handsome ideal. Safe to say that five years ago she would have taken him up on his offer, but now she had plans, with someone who was more her type currently.

So instead of jumping at the idea, Kensi smiled at the Marine and calmly replied. "I'm sorry, but I have a boyfriend."

Of course the Marine immediately apologized and backed off. So after he had left the boatshed, she turned to Deeks and saw his face light up.

She let him hold her in his arms, kiss her lightly, and whisper in her ear. "And I have a girlfriend."

When Kensi Blye had first met scruffy LAPD detective Marty Deeks he had annoyed her continuously, maybe she had been attracted to him physically, but God knows she'd never tell him that. It took long enough for her to trust him to have her back in the field, once she did things began to shift in their relationship. Somewhere along the line he became her best friend and the only person she really trusted. For years she denied that there was anything else between them, it wasn't until Monica that she realized that there was definitely was. Now she knows that there's no way in hell that she could live without him. He has in every way possible become her everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya like it! Thanks for reading, please review!<strong>


End file.
